


Falling Down

by RyanMilk



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: After Joker's death, Harley committed a crime.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Pamela Isley

冒昧打扰。在您上次将纵火犯用藤蔓捆住，拯救了ENVIR森林公园后，我们就对您心怀最大敬意。  
上周，小丑于爆炸案中死亡后，哥谭又出现了几起冒以小丑之名的恶性犯罪。这位无所不为的罪犯死后，哥谭好不容易松口气，我们决不允许一位新小丑的诞生。  
您和我们秉承着相同的信念，故我们邀请您前往B7大楼的废工厂，加入最新的计划。  
特此函达。  


艾薇把手机搁在桌上，看向镜子，别过头，将红色卷发甩到颈后，露出伪装过的白皙肌肤。她涂上唇红，照着镜子，微微勾起唇角，伸手碰了碰镜中人的指尖。随后，抄起椅背上的大衣，右手穿过袖子，左手戴起墨镜。大门猛地关上，连着墙上的镜子也微微颤抖一下，映照着空无一人的居室。

清晨的街道薄雾微寒，格外寂静。暴徒早已结束一夜的狂欢，该流的血也已经流尽，而白日的喧嚣尚未到来。一位穿大衣的女人踩着高跟鞋，走过一片凝固的血泊，噔噔的声音清晰回响在街道。 

一旁停着的宾利车内的司机显然注意到了她，女人带着黑色墨镜，纤均的曲线被衣裙紧紧裹住。他向她吹了吹口哨，惊喜的是，对方走过去，将右手搭在了他放下的车窗上，左手摘下墨镜，露出一双清晨能掐出水的碧色眼睛。他怔住了，几乎呼吸不上来。不，他是真的呼吸不上来了，他看见对方唇齿轻启，周遭的一切瞬间变得模糊，他的意识也仿佛坠入深海，水波般弥散去。

艾薇轻笑一声，坐上副驾驶位，啪地合上门，黑色的宾利向着前驶去。她看着半开的车窗，熟悉的味道逸进来，这是独属哥谭的气息，阴暗的巷角，潮湿的水汽，自出生就无比熟悉的血腥味。她紧攥住对森林的想念，不让它溢出自己的灵魂。  
刺亮的阳光照着她大衣的扣子，映照在车窗的玻璃上，像块冰冷的水晶，也像块绚烂的钻石。那一刹那，她像是被刺痛，别过头去，指尖摁入开关，车窗缓缓上升，将阳光隔在窗外。

她不想再看到任何亮晶晶的东西。  
尤其是那位绑在火箭上，坠落到面前的小疯子。在她失忆，一把火烧了她后院的植物后，她就发誓，她们之间彻底决裂。  
艾薇合上眼，心中冷哼一声，却不自觉攥住大衣上那颗纽扣。钻石一样的棱角被摁在手心，压出了印痕。

在黑色宾利车拐离街道，进入荒废的B区大楼时，艾薇睁开眼，她看向车前方，完全怔住了。  
车前方不远处就是B7大楼，她上个月刚来过这，这里白天一如既往的寂静荒凉，一到月初的夜，就变成毒贩活跃的场所。此时，艾薇不知道是否是自己的幻觉，高高的大楼上，浮现着……一个小丑的幽灵。

车子猛地停在B7大楼前，黑色宾利驶离去，留下她仰视大楼的背影。  
那的确是个小丑的幽灵，被投影灯映照在大楼上方，由于强烈的日光，显得模糊不清。

她身后响起不紧不慢的脚步声，随后，传来一个人的声音，“帕米拉女士。”  
对方声音悦耳，像拥有良好教养的人，当他从后面走到身侧时，露出的脸也的确是一副大少爷的模样，笑容和布鲁斯韦恩一样傻。  
“幸会，我是ENVIOR的总裁特尔——”

艾薇挑起眉，打断他，“这是什么，你弄出一个“小丑灯”，指望那位新的小丑买账？”  
特尔微笑道，“我相信只要足够滑稽，不管是不是陷阱，她总会来的。”

她当然会来，艾薇盯着天台那个幻影，她可不会忍受她的布丁被弄成这副滑稽的模样，或者说，不够滑稽的模样。  
艾薇收回目光，一双碧绿的眼睛打量着眼前的男人，似笑非笑。对方显然一怔，她趁此凑上前，擦着他的耳畔，轻声道。  
“噢……你知道那位新的小丑是谁？”

对方往后一退，微微一笑，朝她做了一个邀请的姿势，“我还知道，你现在恨不得杀了她。”

艾薇跟随这位总裁走入了B7大楼，这里布局错乱，像个迷宫，正方形的穹顶是一块巨大的玻璃，但并不会透下多少阳光，四周是旋转而上的楼梯，一直连接穹顶。此地的建筑师亚伯拉，曾为此付出过极大心血。施工第一天，谁也不知道他的小儿子是怎么掉到地基里的。但当他被发现时，亚伯拉并未停止机器。而是亲眼看着小儿子口鼻灌满水泥，永远埋葬在地基中。

大楼建成的那日，亚伯拉于天台跳楼身亡。总之，这片刚建成的建筑区便永久荒废了。

他们走上旋转的楼梯，到达二楼，这里实在破败得可怕，四处是遗弃的药瓶，针筒。特尔转头，朝她说道，“感谢你能来，艾薇。”  
艾薇盯着窗边的狙击手，以及穹顶的机关，笑着点点头。

“我们秉承着共同信念。”特尔说，“我们公司一直致力于生态方面的保护。这位新来的小丑已经破坏了西区几处大公司，她还未杀人，但迟早会毁灭掉这一切。我们必须采取对策。”  
艾薇依旧笑着看他。

“你知道，我们的小丑朋友来时，”特尔拿出一个黑色遥控，摁下按钮。这时，艾薇又能隔着楼顶的玻璃，看到映在天空中，滑稽的幽灵，那过分熟悉的，惨白的脸，夸张的鼻子，咧开的流血的嘴角。顷刻，楼内光线忽然一暗，天台发出轰轰的声音，在那刹那开裂来。

特尔继续说：“她只能从楼梯逃离，否则就会于空中坠落。之后，我们的狙击手会开枪，确保她无法从窗边逃脱——”艾薇跟着他，走到狙击手身边。这栋楼有三个狙击手，堵住了窗边的路，见特尔来了，朝他点头。

“我们的人会收缩包围，将其击杀，非这样不可。当然，”特尔看着她，诚恳地说：“如果你愿意帮忙，我相信没那么麻烦。”  
艾薇眨了眨眼，“非这样不可？”  
特尔颔首，“我们都在维持这个世界的稳态，是不是？”

“真欣赏你。”艾薇笑了笑，她的笑有点勾人，随后，她轻轻抚摸上他的脸，让这位年轻总裁一时忘了出声。她将唇贴在他耳边，用一个几乎咬上去的姿态轻声说话，“我们秉承共同的信念，是不是？”

特尔张张口，他感觉嗓子都有些哑，他还未说什么，就感觉对方的身体曲线紧紧与自己贴合。女人的指尖轻柔地从他肩膀滑落，勾勒着手臂的线条，落在大腿上。就在那一刹那，他口袋的手枪被人掏出，艾薇一手攥住他的衣领，猛地吻上去，另一手握着手枪，向前抬起，他身后传来震耳欲聋的三声枪声，随后，他听见对方带笑的声音。

“傻瓜，你只想保住公司的权益，对不对？放在平时，我很乐意帮你……”  
她的声音逐渐冷下去，空气中弥漫着香甜的气息，像新鲜的植物溢出的味道。嫩绿的藤蔓缠上他的脖颈，他的呼吸也随着她的话音落下而收紧。

“但谁给你的胆子，这么对我的小朋友……？”

艾薇将他丢在一旁，取出墨镜，重新戴上，将一绺卷发拂过耳后，朝外面劈头盖脸的阳光大步走去。  
-

安背着书包，从二年级的教室走出来。明黄的校巴停在不远处，在太阳的照射下泛着强光。她低下头，咬了咬嘴唇，又攥住书包带，朝前慢慢走了两步。

当她走到储物柜边时，身边突然蹿过几个同学，骤然掀起一阵风来。有人回头喊她，“安。”她抬头看去，一个小男生朝她笑了笑，日光落在他的发旋上，让他的笑看起来水汪汪的。对方扔来一个苹果，她下意识接住，怔了怔，小男生就和同伴跑走了。  
日光下，苹果漂亮的酒红色难以捉摸，看起来很诱人，让她想到咬下去香甜的感觉。安松开攥住的书包带。一边出神，一边走。当她走到明黄色的校车前，脚步突然滞住。

校巴的司机叼着雪茄，一手按着方向盘，神色颇为不耐烦，他身上有一股浓郁，甚至发臭的烟味。安低着头，小心翼翼踏上校车，耳畔忽然冒出一个熟悉的声音，让她血液在一瞬间冻住。

“嘿，水蜜桃，”校巴司机用手拿下雪茄，咧嘴，朝她笑。他明明在笑，却让她觉得比世界上的任何东西都可怕。安瑟缩一下，对方盯着她，“给我尝尝你的苹果？”

安猛地后退一步，但撞上了车内的挡板。她脸色发白，朝前快走了几步，听到身后男人带着烟味，大笑的声音。

安盯着玻璃窗边的安全锤，在那旁边的座位坐下。校巴司机没有再看她。原本空荡荡的校巴渐渐坐满了人，孩子们大笑的声音驱散了心头一点恐惧。安轻轻松开手，那个酒红的苹果几乎要被她捏烂。校巴司机喉咙咳出一口痰，她听见痰滑出的声音，咬住唇，对方站起身，下了校巴。安听见他吐痰的声音，然后是剧烈的，“嘭”的一声撞击，然后外面一片寂静。

又过了一会，校巴司机没有回来，一个穿着黑色外套，戴兜帽的女人上了车。她径直走到驾驶位上，坐下，发动油门。

“你是谁？”安听见自己发抖的声音，所有的孩子都安静下来，看着那个女人。

对方转头，摘下黑色的兜帽，露出一张涂得惨白的脸，锃亮的金发和鲜红的笑容。 

孩子们全部尖叫起来。车外，校车司机身体朝上，被摁进一个垃圾桶中。


	2. Chapter 2

\-   
“这，样……有用吗？”

艾比嘴唇发白，与她的邻居一同跪坐在一尊小小的圣母玛利亚像前。两边的玻璃窗透入几线日光，圣像边点着巨大的蜡烛，寂寂燃烧着。

她转头，烟云盘成细细的蓝圈，萦绕在邻居脸部柔和的线条上，有种奇异的肃穆。这种感觉让艾比像是在溺水中抓住了一束光，她深吸一口气，依照邻居的手势，在额头，胸前，左肩，右肩上各点了一下，最后双手合十，拇指交叉，低下头来。

“圣母玛利亚啊，”艾比听见自己颤抖的声音，几乎沾上哭腔，“您也是位母亲。让我的安回来吧，她已经失踪了两天……整个校车的孩子都不见了……”说到这时，她的声音已经哽咽。她紧握住邻居的手，对方咬着唇，指尖也在轻微颤抖着。

“简……”她抑制不住，抱住她的邻居，在对方肩头啜泣。“孩子们能回来吗，警方说那天下午街道的监控全被入侵了……我简直不敢想象——”  
-

就在这时，屋外传来骂骂咧咧的声音，艾比猛地一颤，她颤抖得是如此厉害，以至于就跟痉挛一样。条件反射般，她推开邻居的肩膀，从坐垫上跳起。那位与她同为家庭主妇的邻居尚未回神，就见她的手已经按住门的把手，猛地一拉，快速打上反锁。

屋外粗鲁的喊叫仍在继续，随着踉跄的脚步声，越来越清晰，邻居听出是艾比丈夫的声音，不由一怔，看向背靠门，坐在地上，喘着气的女人。  
“这是怎么回事……他又喝酒了？”

几缕乱发遮在眼前，艾比紧紧咬住唇，她的脸色惨白，“安失踪之后，莱特整天都在酗酒，从早喝到晚，还去了几次警局扔酒瓶，简……我好害怕……”

邻居深吸了一口气，这时，白色的房门被猛地一踹，艾比立刻从地上跳起来，躲在简的身后，紧紧握住她的手臂，骂咧的声音清晰地闯入耳中。

“这是怎么回事，莱特？”门外又响起了另一个男人的声音，是简的丈夫。他的声音有些愠怒，“你撒酒疯到我家了，干什么？”

“狗娘养的！”莱特指着门内说，“那bitch又来你们家了！快让我婆娘出来！”

“简？简？艾比在里面吗，快开门。”

艾比攥着简的手臂，更用力了些，简轻轻拍拍她的肩膀，走到圣母玛利亚像面前，用布把圣像盖住，再走到门口，把反锁打开。

刺眼的日光一瞬间灌进来，几乎把艾比呛到窒息。她的头发猛地被莱特抓住，用力往外拽。莱特看了看简，再看了看她身后布遮的圣像，冷唾一声。

“你疯了吗！！”他拽住艾比的手腕，将她拉到花园里。邻居家的后院有扇门，白日是开的，他正是从那进来。“圣像？只要喊几句仁慈的玛利亚，女儿就能回来吗？！世界上任何地方都可能发生奇迹，但永远不会是哥谭！”

艾比低头啜泣着。莱特深深叹了口气，双手按在她的肩上，“安会回来的，好吗？我向你发誓。”  
他抱住他的妻子，而就在花园的不远处，有一根刚被人丢下的大号棒棒糖，被甜腻的阳光照得晶莹剔透，白色糖棒有一处镂空，从那可以看到，里面交缠的炸弹导线。  
\-   
一名警员拿着档案纸，不停地来回走动。他将手里的一叠档案看了又看，当看完一张，就把最下面的纸抽上来。  
“伙计！”他的一个同伴趴在桌上喊道，“能不晃了吗，你简直就像安了加速器的钟摆！”

那名警员走上前，将档案纸大力拍在同伴的桌上，“这都是什么事，西区几家大公司被炸，东区失踪了整整一个校巴！”

他的同伴拍拍他的肩，“至少我们已经打捞到那辆校巴，就沉在桥下的水域里，而且谢天谢地，里面一个小朋友也没有。”  
那位警员冷冷看他一眼，“多谢，我可是半点没被安慰到。企业家天天来警局讨说法，家长甚至都拿枪指人脑门了！”

“诶，”他的同伴说，“之前不是还有位莱特先生吗，前两天一直来警局闹事，今天怎么不来了？”  
“谁知道……他一看就是个虐待妻女的杀人犯。”

“什么，你不能因为他上次拿酒瓶砸你脸就抱有偏见！”  
警员冷哼一声，“我倒是很乐意看他把酒瓶砸你脸上！”

就在这时，这名警员背后的电视忽然发出嘈杂的电流声，与之一同冒出的，是屏幕上一闪一闪的雪花。他的同伴睁大眼，目光移开，落在电视上。

“这是什么——”警员转过身，朝电视看去。下一刻，电视的雪花像潮水般退去，屏幕又清晰起来，与此同时，出现了一位熟悉的幽灵。

“我的老天！”同伴紧紧抓住警员的手，“他不是已经死在爆炸案中了吗？”

面朝镜头的，是一位带着兜帽，绿色头发、鼻子夸张、嘴角鲜血、脸上雪白的老朋友，或者两位警员更乐意称他为——罪犯小丑。这位出现在整个哥谭屏幕的大明星用指尖点了点自己的鼻子，似乎感到挺好玩，又捏了一下。

“又见面了，可爱的哥谭市民~”小丑咧嘴一笑，朝屏幕凑近了些，声音很嘶哑，像用变音器处理过一样。

“西区爆炸后，企业家都急得跳脚，”小丑得意一笑，“但大家都认为我不够亲民，可真让人伤心……那么，就到了惊喜派送环节，东区十八处居民住宅，已被埋上炸弹，今天午夜，大家就能欣赏到一场绚丽的烟花表演了！”

“不、要、错、过、哦~”

小丑咬住自己的手指，用力摇晃了一下镜头，映出一个像浸在血里的笑容，随后，嘭的一声，镜头被猛地击碎，整个哥谭在那一刻寂静了一秒。

“WTF！！！！！”同伴大喊，“这又是哪出，他上周才玩了一次爆炸大桥！”

一直沉默的警局局长，戈登突然合上了手中的文件夹，他站起身，眉毛严肃地皱起，命令道，“第一分队，疏散东区居民撤离，A城区安置在音乐厅，B城区安置在体育馆。第二分队，逐个排除东区居民处炸弹，第三分队，保证两处避难所的安全，完毕！”

处在惊愕下的警员们回过神来，迅速立正敬礼。当办公厅大部分警员匆匆离去后，戈登看着手里校巴失踪档案，头疼地揉揉眉中央，长叹一口气。

叹完这口气后，戈登站起身，摸了摸腰间的手枪，确认它在准确位置，便大步朝外走去。刚调走大量警力的哥谭警局空空荡荡，戈登能听见自己的脚步声清晰回响在走廊，是那种硬皮鞋踩在地砖的沉重声音。他的眉毛皱得更紧了，一手悄悄摸上手枪。骤风般迅速的下一刻，他的身体猛地回转，后腿屈下，锃亮的手枪对准了正前方。

风从走廊尽头那扇玻璃窗呼呼刮入，湿热的气息席卷整座大楼。而玻璃窗的正前方，站着一个黑色的影子，狂风将他的披风吹得簌簌抖动，那双沉黑的眼睛隔着面罩，直视着哥谭的警局局长。

戈登将枪放回腰间，往前迈出两步，伸手关上了玻璃窗。他最信任的黑夜挚友站在身边，言简意赅问道，“校车案，有多少失踪者？”

戈登锁上窗户，“三十六人，B342校车，在前天下午四点——”

他的朋友打断他，“那位小丑，如果我没记错的话，刚刚宣布要炸毁十八位居民住所？”

“你的意思是……这两起案件相关？”戈登倒吸一口凉气，“但为什么，为什么小丑要这么做，我绝不相信是个“亲民”玩笑。”

“是“冒牌小丑”。”

“我知道，但这个冒牌货疯起来简直跟小丑一样可怕。”戈登沉思着，下一秒，他突然想到了某个刹那，于是转过头，却只见到了空空荡荡的走廊。

戈登看看明明被自己锁死的玻璃窗，沉默片刻，离开了走廊。   
-  
戈登带领已经完成任务的警员，迅速到达莱特家，当他看到对方住宅的一瞬，几乎感觉全身血液都在倒流，一切怀疑都成了铁的事实。

“Son of bitch！”他低低咒骂一声，挥手示意小队从四个方向慢慢逼近，自己则和另一位警员，摸着枪，直逼正门，身体用力一撞，加上钢制警棍的帮助，猛地撞开了房门

这座房子，所有的窗户都焊上了铁皮，连门都钉上了。因此，撞开门的瞬间，戈登和另一位警员，都因强大的反作用力猛地往后踉跄一步。  
充盈的阳光在一瞬间，闯进这个屋子，戈登踏入门内，发现他的朋友，蝙蝠侠已早一步到达，木质的屋顶有处挡板，明显松动，想来这位飞天骑士就是从那闯入的。

他们的推门，使光线照入，屋内分割成明显的两块，一边是亮眼的白昼，一边是阴冷的黑暗。行动目标——莱特先生，被捆在阴影的角落里，蝙蝠侠站在他身侧，双手抱在胸前，沉默着。一个女人跪坐在日光中，头发散乱，眼皮发肿，有些不适地伸手遮住眼睛。

桌上有一根大号棒棒糖，现在已经不能称为棒棒糖了。它的假糖壳被拆开，露出里面整个炸弹。  
刚进入房间的警员们尚不明状况，看到眼前这幕，纷纷面面相觑。这时，他们的局长看着蝙蝠侠，说话了。

“非常感谢，老兄。”

蝙蝠侠仍然沉默着，跪坐的女人上前几步，抓住了戈登的袖子，那双哭肿的眼睛看着他，满是哀求。

“求您……别抓走我的丈夫……小丑胁迫他，如果不把这个放在邻居家的后院，他就会杀了安……求您……我们根本不想遭遇这种事——”

“那么，你的邻居就该遭遇吗？”蝙蝠侠冷冷开口，在阴影中，他戴面具的脸显得格外冷峻。戈登沉默半晌，蹲下身，安抚地拍拍女人的肩膀。

“我很抱歉。”

戈登感觉喉咙像堵住一样难受，他看了看四周钉得严密的铁皮，只觉得有什么冰凉的东西，一点点攥住自己的心脏，黑暗中溢出可怖的影子，在明亮的阳光下将他包围，他与其长期抗争，因此毫不陌生，只是这次，他感到前所未有的冷。


	3. Chapter 3

哥谭的夜间是属于罪犯的，天空像棺木，将整座城市笼罩其中。凌晨的B区却是寂静的，高高的天台，广袤的夜空被白净的月光映照，风寂静地流动在空气中。

当蝙蝠侠赶到时，天已经快下雨了，城市上方宛如有一层薄膜，其上流动着汪洋大海。

她在那。

B7大楼上，夜色为帘幕，天台为箱庭，映照灯投影出的人像太过熟悉，布鲁斯看了一眼就不愿再看。在绿、白、红三种鲜亮的影子浸没下，哈莉坐在天台边缘，两腿晃荡在空中，下面是无边的黑夜。

蝙蝠侠荡过一座楼，用力踏一下楼层的边缘，落在了哈莉的不远处。

他裹着夜色到来时一身漆黑，如今在影像鲜亮的灯光下，更像一个黑夜的幽灵。哈莉转过头，注视着他，风将她的兜帽吹下来，露出染绿的碎发。

“校车人质在哪？”蝙蝠侠平静地问，“你的阴谋已被识破，三十六户校车案家庭及周围建筑的相关人员也全部撤离，再过一会，戈登的警队就会到达此处。”

哥谭东区居民住宅数目庞大，全部撤离难以在凌晨前完成。但将两个案子联系在一起后，一切变得再清楚不过。哥谭警方只需要一份校车名单，就锁定了三十六处可疑住宅。

“小蝙蝠，”哈莉眨眨她那双澈蓝的眼睛，咬着唇，可怜兮兮地说，“有必要对人家这么冷漠吗，我可是，为你，为哥谭所有人，精心准备了这场盛宴~”

投影的白光打在身上，小丑肖像的夸张线条也落在身上，使她本就惨白的肤色像刻上怪异的纹身。投影的笑容在苍茫夜色中格外渗人，使布鲁斯头疼欲裂，像上星期那场大桥爆炸又一次在耳边炸开。

“够了！”蝙蝠侠说，“你根本不是小丑，你也根本没有失忆。”

哈莉一手搭在天台边缘，一手举起黑色的炸药按钮，如同投射出的小丑那般看着他笑，她和小丑的映像几乎要重叠在一起。  
“告诉我校车人质在哪。”蝙蝠侠说，“东区不会有人死在爆炸中，你的所作所为也没有任何意义。”

“蝙蝠小甜心，”她低低笑着，“你以为我想要的是这个吗？我需要的只是爆炸而已。你知道是谁把炸弹埋进他们后院的吗？是他们的邻居，你，我可爱的小蝙蝠的无辜市民。 

蝙蝠侠的身影沉浸在夜色中，整个人看起来晦明不清。他注视着哈莉，对方甜甜地朝他笑着。随后，黑色的披风动了，在一瞬之间，巨大的影子落在身侧，披风划破夜空，蝙蝠侠伸手去夺她举着的炸药按钮。哈莉反手一撑，抄过地上的锤子，先对方一步跃起，双手握拳，猛地一砸蝙蝠侠的头，借力从他背上跨过。

而正当她再次举锤时，对方已迅速转身，将攻势挡下，把她压制身下。而哈莉的锤子也被打落，慢慢滚动，滑出天台边缘，落在了二楼的露天阳台上。

“这一点也不好玩。”蝙蝠侠盯着她，冷冷说。

隔着面罩，她能看清对方沉黑的眼睛，哈莉明白这双眼映照着什么，她难以自制地笑起来。  
“小蝙蝠，”她狂笑着，声音在月光下几乎像刺人的刀刃，这绝对不是什么叫人愉快的笑，相反，像磨碎的石块，像砂砾，梗在喉咙中，上下摩擦发出的声音。

布鲁斯深深皱着眉。对方被他压迫在地，手中紧紧握着炸弹按钮，伸在后面，下面就是空空荡荡的深夜。  
哈莉仍在笑。

“你知道你即将看到什么吗？”她的目光紧紧纠缠，里面充满得意、恶毒与奇特的快感。哈莉压低声音，向他宣告，“你将看到火海，你将看到一座座房子在风中迸裂，你将看到哥谭陷入无序的噩梦，再次失去底线。而这些，都是你可爱的无辜市民，三十多个的孩子的父母，亲手选择的。”

蝙蝠侠目光沉沉。

“这真是你想要的吗？”他轻声说，“你选择的是你的无序，还是小丑的无序？”

蝙蝠侠的目的达到了，哈莉变得出奇愤怒，眼中燃着炽热的火焰，而他继续把话说下去，坚定得几乎有些残忍。

“你只是在抗拒小丑死亡的事实而已。”

“你怎么敢！！”哈莉伸手攥住他的领口，恨恨道，“谁准你提Joker！谁允许你！”

话音落下，她像是痉挛一样，肩膀在抖，握着炸药开关的手在抖，全身上下都在颤抖。哈莉松开攥着对方领口的手，发白的嘴唇哆嗦着，眼圈清晰可见地红起来。

蝙蝠侠伸手，轻易拿走了炸弹开关，盯着她的眼睛，一字一句道，“别再欺骗自己了。”

哈莉咬住唇，别过头去，“……你可真仁慈，”

蝙蝠侠迫近一步，用手掐住她的脖子，将她用力往下摁，以一种几近窒息的方式质问道，“现在告诉我，校车人质在哪？”  
-

“够了，蝙蝠，不准逼她！” 

夜空中传来惊雷阵阵，漫天而起的藤蔓迅速生长，拥簇其中的女人仿佛自天而下，数不清的藤蔓纠缠着，拔地而起，势如破竹刺穿天台，将蝙蝠侠紧紧缠绕，往后一扯，捆绑在空中。

哈莉挣脱了桎梏，从地上坐起身，大口喘气，银子一样的月光披在她的身上，像件流动的袍子，月光也落在停在空中的女人身上，映在她的红色卷发上，脸上翠绿的藤蔓印记上。

“毒藤女，”蝙蝠侠手臂，腰部，两腿都被藤蔓紧紧缠绕，但他的声音依旧冷静，“哥谭警局马上就要将这包围。你也知道，藤蔓并不能困住我多久。”

艾薇轻笑一声，她在藤蔓之间，自上而下注视着对方，“这回你该谢我。我救了被藏在一楼的孩子，甚至用植物帮他们编织了一张大床。”她向上挥手，禁锢蝙蝠侠的藤蔓松开，黑夜的骑士又落在了他最初落下的地方。

“这是场闹剧，”她说，“该结束了。”

-  
“哈莉，”蝙蝠侠转过头，面罩中的双眼凝视着不远处天台边缘的女孩，“你不需要选择小丑的人生。”

哈莉抬起头，乱发垂着，半遮住她那双澈蓝的眼睛，她笑了声，又笑得更厉害了。

“瞧瞧你们都在说什么啊，闹剧，小丑的人生。”

月光落在身上，照得她肤色更加惨白。她的声音很急促，像疾病发作时那种喘气，“你以为你见到的就是真实吗，小蝙蝠……看看你手中的炸弹开关，稍稍拉拉中间那条缝吧，你是不是闻到了馥郁的巧克力味呢。”

蝙蝠侠神色凝重起来，哈莉看着他，大笑起来，“怎么样，是块美味的巧克力呢！”

她笑得过于厉害，以至于差点连气都喘不上，歇了一下，才继续笑道，“你以为我选择的是小丑的人生吗，你们就是这么理解我的吗？”

她的脸上浮现出病态的红晕，冷冷地，“你以为我是因爱小丑而疯狂吗……我是因疯狂而爱小丑！”

她一步步往后退，直到站在天台边缘，“小时候，我已经受够他们说，该怎么样，我也已经受够了生活说，该怎么样！为什么不用锤子把一切通通砸碎呢？你看，我熟悉人类的一切弱点，我利用他们，将其把玩于指尖，但为什么，不直接用锤子把一切都通通砸呢！”

一道闪电在刹那间劈下，将她的双眼照得发亮，哈莉笑着，“小蝙蝠，你不爱崩溃与混乱吗，你没有这种冲动吗……就让这世界彻底垮掉吧，反正它已经摇摇欲坠！”

布鲁斯注视着她，头疼得更厉害了，像有什么尖锐的东西在里面挪动，他又一次听到了大桥剧烈的爆炸声。他的手指往里收缩，握成了拳。

哈莉依旧笑着，她站在天台边缘，背后是无比寂寂的深夜，囚禁着汪洋大海。她的目光落在艾薇身上，对方和她的藤蔓浮在空中，红色的卷发被风吹乱。

“你说，”她还在笑，“我从这里跳下去，会怎么样呢？”

“哈莉……”艾薇轻声说，声音太轻，就像一句长叹，“砸碎之后，是绝望的死寂，比真空还冰冷，比海洋还寂静，你不害怕吗？”

比起长叹，她的声音更像一片羽毛，漂浮着，落在哈莉心头，让她胸口发疼。哈莉看着她，那双天空一样，大海一样的蓝色眼睛，露出哀求的神色，她在恳求她，恳求她不要再说下去，这点艾薇再清楚不过，但她仍然说了。

“哈莉……我不得不问你。”暴雨前的风将她的长发扬在空中，那双浅绿的，森林一样的眸子温柔地注视着她。

“你是选择混乱……还是我？”

风在她们身后哗哗吹着，闪电蔓延在天际，惊雷发出阵阵轰轰声，天上那层薄膜像要裂开，倾倒出泼盆大雨来。

那是她的小藤，风把哈莉的耳朵刮得生疼，她感到委屈，几乎想哭，而她的身后是虚空，是深海，害怕，难受，委屈，这些情绪在一瞬涌来，她就像个软木塞，淹在水中，一点声音也发不出，一点东西也抓不住。

“小红……”哈莉那双澈蓝的眼睛像蒙上一层雾气，变得湿漉漉的，她咬紧嘴唇，望着她。艾薇一点也不陌生这样的表情，但正如每一次那样，她奔向她，抓住向下坠去的她，抱住她，义无反顾，从来如此。

她的小朋友抱住她的腰，在她肩上沉睡过去。哈莉太疲倦了，以至于她抱住温软的，信赖的，她的小藤后，意识就像被风吹走。艾薇轻轻拍拍她的肩，看向夜风中的蝙蝠侠。

“炸弹开关在哈莉的锤子里——她一直放那。”

警笛由远到近，包围住这座大楼，孩子陆续被抬出来。哥谭的夜色包裹着所有人，雨还未下。十二点过了，今夜的哥谭，没有爆炸。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Red……”哈莉又在轻声喊她，她的声调拉长，有几分撒娇的味道。艾薇一边用白色浴巾擦着湿漉漉的头发，一边踩过柔软的地毯，走到她的床边。

哈莉躺在被褥里，抬头看着她。艾薇刚刚帮她洗吹了头发，现在她的发色恢复了原本的金色，看起来顺眼多了。  
“你知道我还在生气。”艾薇别过头，将湿的浴巾搭在一旁的椅背上。

哈莉眨眨眼，那双蓝眼睛里满是无辜。她伸手，指尖握住了对方柔软的手心。艾薇回头，对上她的目光，叹口气。

她回握住金发女孩的手，对方指尖都透着暖意。她俯身，微湿的红发也跟着垂落。哈莉看向她的双眼，像天蓝的海洋倒映着森林。

她握着艾薇手心的指尖慢慢往上滑，蹭过光滑的肌肤，握住了手腕，将她往自己身上轻轻一拉。

艾薇一腿跪在了床上，她同哈莉对视着，目光软下来。她伸手揉捏起对方的金发，吹过的头发柔顺又温暖，她的指尖穿梭在她的发丝中，轻柔得像风过细雨。

“我很抱歉……”哈莉轻声说，她看起来很内疚。艾薇没有说话，她的指尖顺着她金发的轮廓，落到耳畔，再回到脸颊。她的手指抚摸着对方过于白皙的脸，轻柔地看着她。

哈莉再一次握住了她的指尖，又松开。她往床的一侧挪了挪，拍了拍旁边的枕头，“Red.”她恳求地注视着对方

“真受不了你这个。”艾薇轻声说，她将腿从床上抬起，身子起来，重新站回了床边。哈莉将被子掀开，眨巴一下眼睛。

艾薇在对方身侧坐下，哈莉能闻到她身上清新的藤蔓味道，她抱住她的腰，脸埋在对方大腿上的被子里。

艾薇拨开她的头发，低头吻了吻她的额头，那里有一道被粉底遮盖的伤疤。“明天找莱利斯复诊一下，你真该看看被你烧掉的后院，就像个真的精神病。”  
“我一直都是，”哈莉轻声说，“只是有时是出于自愿，有时不是。”

“小藤……”就在艾薇以为膝上的人已经睡着时，她听见一个微弱的声音。  
“我很抱歉，我毁了你最重要的东西。’”

艾薇轻叹一声，“晚安，小疯子。”  
对方说：“晚安，小红。”

-  
哈莉永远也不知道她有多么迷恋Joker，就像她永远不知道艾薇与植物的羁绊有多深。

她的伤是那起大桥爆炸案中留下的，艾薇与她的藤蔓救了她。她被救下时，还在燃烧的废墟间找她的布丁。她身上没有重伤，但脑袋被掉落的钢管砸了一下。

她没找到Joker，没有人找到。

“他告诉人们真正的自由，”哈莉看着艾薇，流着眼泪在笑，“当你不再严肃对待自己时，你就学会了幽默。”

这是艾薇第一次不妥协于她的眼泪，她把她从自杀的硫酸厂拉出来，什么也没说，直接用青藤将她囚禁在后院的温室中  
“你太严肃了，”哈莉说。那个小疯子有时候在哭，有时候在笑，笑的时候像哭，哭的时候像笑。  
那一天她听着她的狂笑到夜半三更。艾薇是被剧烈的疼痛惊醒的，她浑身都在疼，比皮撕裂，比肉溃烂，比骨头断开，还疼上千倍百倍。她听见无数叫人心碎的哀嚎，听见数不清的求救声，她的心脏差点被撕裂。  
-  
当她蜷缩在床上，稍稍能抬起头时，明亮的光刺痛了眼睛。她看到火焰噼里啪啦，裹挟着滚滚浓烟。她的温室燃烧在火中，她创造的孩子哭泣着向她求救。  
而那一切的罪魁祸首，挣脱了束缚，奔向了所谓的自由。

哈莉永远也不明白，艾薇和她的植物间羁绊有多深。

-  
她是来杀她的。

这句话在艾薇心中重复了无数遍，在她夺枪击中狙击手时，在她挥出藤蔓，裹挟住整座大楼时。那尖锐的植物的刺，本该扎进那位小疯子的脑袋。

“……I’m sorry, Red.”

而最初哥谭变成战区时，艾薇仍在呵护她的生命园。直到一枚火箭兀然坠落在地，红黑小丑被绑在支离破碎的金属框架间，方圆的植物都被烧死。

她那时也曾想过杀了她。

但当她看向那个浑身是伤，动弹不得的女孩时，对方那双澈蓝的眼睛也凝视着她。女孩被架在破损火箭上，模样很乖巧，就像个顺流而下的小婴儿。只是由天到地没有河流，只好直接坠落在眼前。

当她意识到自己想法的一刻，艾薇就明白她陷入了困局——她将一个人类划入了自己的生命。  
-

她们成了挚友，举杯，不敬上帝，致敬彼此。

当艾薇在博物馆，尝试营救一类珍稀植物时，她遇见了那位红黑相间的小丑女孩。对方朝她甜甜一笑，她眨眼的时候让艾薇想起小时候最爱吮吸的花蜜。

红黑小丑拉住她的手，将轰鸣的警报声甩到身后。她带她跑到二楼的化装舞会，所有人都在狂欢作乐。乐团以最缠绵的姿态，演奏着最激烈的乐曲。艾薇被强烈的香水味呛了一下，而她的同伴笑盈盈看着她。

她带她起舞，艾薇从未跳过如此热烈的舞，周遭的一切都在飞速旋转着。她们紧紧贴合，又快速分开。她能看清她面罩下蓝色的眼睛，正如对方也能在将她拉至身前时，看清她红色卷发飞舞的弧度，看清她脸颊翠绿的藤蔓印记。

这里热闹得就像地狱，在震耳欲聋的音乐声中，一切都如痴如醉地奔腾着。温热和香气在这永远流淌。她握着她雪白的手，她们就像要奔赴死亡的眷侣。有时其他人来邀请她们跳舞，她们跳着跳着，又舞在一起去。整个世界无休止地旋转着。她记得她们靠着吧台喘气，记得她们一起大笑，记得她们与对方互喂烈酒。周遭全是与她们一样奇装怪服的人，聚集在世界的舞台里，纵情狂欢。

那一天，艾薇明白了她从未明白过的。她明白了人们为何热爱疯狂，她也明白了人们为什么不可能永远安宁。

在那一天前，她从未爱过哥谭，尽管她就是在此诞生成长。在那一天之前，她从未理解过那些狂欢之徒，也从未明白过坠落的意义。在那一天之前，她的挚爱还是葱郁森林，还是清新空气，还是温和日光，还是永恒寂静。

而当红黑小丑向她举起盛酒的酒杯时，那一刹那，她像是彻底融入哥谭，这个没有阳光，依旧生长的地方。

-  
艾薇喜欢与哈莉有关的一切。她喜欢与她纵情跳舞，嬉笑怒骂，喜欢与她将清水换成烈酒，喜欢与她彻夜通宵，看灯火通明。

艾薇喜欢看她在藤蔓上，一荡就荡过树梢，日光撒下一地金黄碎片；喜欢那双蓝眼睛带着笑意，瞳仁里外都是自己；喜欢她趴着熟睡，醒了睁眼看她，轻声喊她名字。

她喜欢她，比向日葵多一点，比阳光少一点。  
-

她们走在晕黄的路灯下，空气寂静地流动着，哈莉勾着她的手指，上下晃动。天气寒了，初春落了些雪。  
金头发，蓝眼睛的女孩凑到面前，她呵出的热气落在她脸上，汇聚成白雾。艾薇隔着白雾，看到她眼底都带笑意。

“我想问你——”  
女孩的语气上扬，神色有几分狡黠。她的目光与她纠缠在一起，黏着似的，分也分不开。这一刻，艾薇突然明白，不管对方接下来说什么，都不再重要。

哈莉凑到她的耳边，金发落在艾薇的肩上。女孩一边轻声说话，一边侧头看她的表情。她甚至连声音都里外透着狡黠。

“你的吻只对男人有用吗……小藤？“

那一刻，世界对她来说已经静止。细雪纷纷扬扬落在街上，在路灯的映照下就像落不完的糖霜。她们站在路灯下，光拉着她们的影子。金发女孩勾住她的下巴，她听见自己的呼吸，听见她的呼吸，听见一粒雪落在耳尖的声音。

之后，呼吸声就消失了。艾薇闭上眼，在纷纷扬扬的雪中，感受她人生中第一个，如此寂静，如此甜蜜的吻。

-  
“晚安。”她从回忆中醒来，轻轻将金发女孩的脑袋放回枕头上，起身关掉床灯，合上眼，又陷入了另一个回忆的梦境。  
-

清晨的日光落在柔软的毯子上，哈莉伸个懒腰，揉揉眼，旁边是凌乱雪白的床单，没有艾薇的身影。她慢慢坐起身，一截被子还搭在她的小腹上。

“小红，”她的声音还带着几分困意，而呼喊的那个人厨房探出头来，手里还拿着半个空蛋壳。  
“不早了，”艾薇说，“我和莱利斯医生预约了九点，现在已经八点半了。”

“我已经完全正常了！”哈莉从床上跳下去，在她面前转了一个大圈，“为什么要露出这种表情？你面前的好歹是一个心理学博士，她知道自己的大脑状况怎么样！”

“好的，我可爱的心理学博士，不正常的人往往都爱说自己正常。”艾薇将吐司从热面包机里拿出来，在两层间摊上刚煎的鸡蛋。哈莉接过来，吹了吹气，让吐司不那么烫口。

哈莉咬了口吐司，“你也许听过一个关于这个的笑话——”

“鉴于你之前的行为，我现在还不想听笑话，哈莉。”

金发女孩朝她吐吐舌头，先一步走出了厨房，当艾薇走到她身侧时，发现对方整个人都怔在原地，拿着吐司的手停在空中，就在胸口上一点，下巴下一点的位置。

艾薇顺着她的目光看去，她们的床头柜上，放着一个玻璃杯，里面斜插一枝玫瑰，玫瑰枝条间别着一张纸片，上面的字迹清晰可见。

“LOVE YOU —— JOKER.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

“Red……”哈莉又在轻声喊她，她的声调拉长，有几分撒娇的味道。艾薇一边用白色浴巾擦着湿漉漉的头发，一边踩过柔软的地毯，走到她的床边。

哈莉躺在被褥里，抬头看着她。艾薇刚刚帮她洗吹了头发，现在她的发色恢复了原本的金色，看起来顺眼多了。  
“你知道我还在生气。”艾薇别过头，将湿的浴巾搭在一旁的椅背上。

哈莉眨眨眼，那双蓝眼睛里满是无辜。她伸手，指尖握住了对方柔软的手心。艾薇回头，对上她的目光，叹口气。

她回握住金发女孩的手，对方指尖都透着暖意。她俯身，微湿的红发也跟着垂落。哈莉看向她的双眼，像天蓝的海洋倒映着森林。

她握着艾薇手心的指尖慢慢往上滑，蹭过光滑的肌肤，握住了手腕，将她往自己身上轻轻一拉。

艾薇一腿跪在了床上，她同哈莉对视着，目光软下来。她伸手揉捏起对方的金发，吹过的头发柔顺又温暖，她的指尖穿梭在她的发丝中，轻柔得像风过细雨。

“我很抱歉……”哈莉轻声说，她看起来很内疚。艾薇没有说话，她的指尖顺着她金发的轮廓，落到耳畔，再回到脸颊。她的手指抚摸着对方过于白皙的脸，轻柔地看着她。

哈莉再一次握住了她的指尖，又松开。她往床的一侧挪了挪，拍了拍旁边的枕头，“Red.”她恳求地注视着对方

“真受不了你这个。”艾薇轻声说，她将腿从床上抬起，身子起来，重新站回了床边。哈莉将被子掀开，眨巴一下眼睛。

艾薇在对方身侧坐下，哈莉能闻到她身上清新的藤蔓味道，她抱住她的腰，脸埋在对方大腿上的被子里。

艾薇拨开她的头发，低头吻了吻她的额头，那里有一道被粉底遮盖的伤疤。“明天找莱利斯复诊一下，你真该看看被你烧掉的后院，就像个真的精神病。”  
“我一直都是，”哈莉轻声说，“只是有时是出于自愿，有时不是。”

“小藤……”就在艾薇以为膝上的人已经睡着时，她听见一个微弱的声音。  
“我很抱歉，我毁了你最重要的东西。’”

艾薇轻叹一声，“晚安，小疯子。”  
对方说：“晚安，小红。”

-  
哈莉永远也不知道自己有多迷恋Joker，就像她永远不知道艾薇与植物的羁绊有多深。  
她的伤是那起大桥爆炸案中留下的，艾薇与她的藤蔓救了她。她被救下时，还在燃烧的废墟间找她的布丁。她身上没有重伤，但脑袋被掉落的钢管砸了一下。

她没找到Joker，没有人找到。

“他告诉人们真正的自由，”哈莉看着艾薇，流着眼泪在笑，“当你不再严肃对待自己时，你就学会了幽默。”

这是艾薇第一次不妥协于她的眼泪，她把她从自杀的硫酸厂拉出来，什么也没说，直接用青藤将她囚禁在后院的温室中  
“你太严肃了，”哈莉说。那个小疯子有时候在哭，有时候在笑，笑的时候像哭，哭的时候像笑。  
那一天她听着她的狂笑到夜半三更。艾薇是被剧烈的疼痛惊醒的，她浑身都在疼，比皮撕裂，比肉溃烂，比骨头断开，还疼上千倍百倍。她听见无数叫人心碎的哀嚎，听见数不清的求救声，她的心脏差点被撕裂。  
-  
当她蜷缩在床上，稍稍能抬起头时，明亮的光刺痛了眼睛。她看到火焰噼里啪啦，裹挟着滚滚浓烟。她的温室燃烧在火中，她创造的孩子哭泣着向她求救。  
而那一切的罪魁祸首，挣脱了束缚，奔向了所谓的自由。

哈莉永远也不明白，艾薇和她的植物间羁绊有多深。

-  
她是来杀她的。

这句话在艾薇心中重复了无数遍，在她夺枪击中狙击手时，在她挥出藤蔓，裹挟住整座大楼时。那尖锐的植物的刺，本该扎进那位小疯子的脑袋。

“……I’m sorry, Red.”

而最初哥谭变成战区时，艾薇仍在呵护她的生命园。直到一枚火箭兀然坠落在地，红黑小丑被绑在支离破碎的金属框架间，方圆的植物都被烧死。

她那时也曾想过杀了她。

但当她看向那个浑身是伤，动弹不得的女孩时，对方那双澈蓝的眼睛也凝视着她。女孩被架在破损火箭上，模样很乖巧，就像个顺流而下的小婴儿。只是由天到地没有河流，只好直接坠落在眼前。

当她意识到自己想法的一刻，艾薇就明白她陷入了困局——她将一个人类划入了自己的生命。  
-

她们成了挚友，举杯，不敬上帝，致敬彼此。

当艾薇在博物馆，尝试营救一类珍稀植物时，她遇见了那位红黑相间的小丑女孩。对方朝她甜甜一笑，她眨眼的时候让艾薇想起小时候最爱吮吸的花蜜。

红黑小丑拉住她的手，将轰鸣的警报声甩到身后。她带她跑到二楼的化装舞会，所有人都在狂欢作乐。乐团以最缠绵的姿态，演奏着最激烈的乐曲。艾薇被强烈的香水味呛了一下，而她的同伴笑盈盈看着她。

她带她起舞，艾薇从未跳过如此热烈的舞，周遭的一切都在飞速旋转着。她们紧紧贴合，又快速分开。她能看清她面罩下蓝色的眼睛，正如对方也能在将她拉至身前时，看清她红色卷发飞舞的弧度，看清她脸颊翠绿的藤蔓印记。

这里热闹得就像地狱，在震耳欲聋的音乐声中，一切都如痴如醉地奔腾着。温热和香气在这永远流淌。她握着她雪白的手，她们就像要奔赴死亡的眷侣。有时其他人来邀请她们跳舞，她们跳着跳着，又舞在一起去。整个世界无休止地旋转着。她记得她们靠着吧台喘气，记得她们一起大笑，记得她们给对方喂了烈酒。周遭全是与她们一样奇装怪服，带着面具的人，聚集在世界的舞台里，纵情狂欢。

那一天，艾薇明白了她从未明白过的。她明白了人们为何热爱疯狂，她也明白了人们为什么不可能永远安宁。

在那一天前，她从未爱过哥谭，尽管她就是在此地诞生成长。在那一天之前，她从未理解过那些狂欢之徒，也从未明白过坠落的意义。在那一天之前，她的挚爱还是葱郁森林，还是清新空气，还是温和日光，还是永恒寂静。

而当红黑小丑向她举起盛酒的酒杯时，那一刹那，她像是彻底融入哥谭，这个没有阳光，依旧生长的地方。

-  
艾薇喜欢与哈莉有关的一切。她喜欢与她纵情跳舞，嬉笑怒骂，喜欢与她将清水换成烈酒，喜欢与她彻夜通宵，看灯火通明。

艾薇喜欢看她在藤蔓上，一荡就荡过树梢，日光撒下一地金黄碎片；喜欢那双蓝眼睛带着笑意，瞳仁里外都是自己；喜欢她趴着熟睡，醒了睁眼看她，轻声喊她名字。

她喜欢她，比向日葵多一点，比阳光少一点。  
-

她们走在晕黄的路灯下，空气寂静地流动着，哈莉勾着她的手指，上下晃动。天气寒了，初春落了些雪。  
金头发，蓝眼睛的女孩凑到面前，她呵出的热气落在她脸上，汇聚成白雾。艾薇隔着白雾，看到她眼底都带笑意。

“我想问你——”  
女孩的语气上扬，神色有几分狡黠。她的目光与她纠缠在一起，黏着似的，怎么分也分不开。这一刻，艾薇突然明白，无论对方接下来说什么，都不再重要。

哈莉凑到她的耳边，金发落在她的肩上。女孩一边轻声说话，一边侧头看她的表情。她甚至连声音都里外透着狡黠。

“你的吻只对男人有用吗……小藤？“

那一刻，世界对她来说已经静止。细雪纷纷扬扬落在街上，在路灯的映照下就像落不完的糖霜。她们站在路灯下，光拉着她们的影子。金发女孩勾住她的下巴，她听见自己的呼吸，听见她的呼吸，听见一粒雪落在耳尖的声音。

之后，呼吸声就消失了。艾薇闭上眼，在纷纷扬扬的雪中，感受她人生中第一个，如此寂静，如此甜蜜的吻。

-  
“晚安。”她从回忆中醒来，轻轻将金发女孩的脑袋放回枕头上，起身关掉床灯，合上眼，又陷入了另一个回忆的梦境。  
-

清晨的日光落在柔软的毯子上，哈莉伸个懒腰，揉揉眼，旁边是凌乱雪白的床单，没有艾薇的身影。她慢慢坐起身，一截被子还搭在她的小腹上。

“小红，”她的声音还带着几分困意，而呼喊的那个人厨房探出头来，手里还拿着半个空蛋壳。  
“不早了，”艾薇说，“我和莱利斯医生预约了九点，现在已经八点半了。”

“我已经完全正常了！”哈莉从床上跳下去，在她面前转了一个大圈，“为什么要露出这种表情？你面前的好歹是一个心理学博士，她知道自己的大脑状况怎么样！”

“好的，我可爱的心理学博士，不正常的人往往都爱说自己正常。”艾薇将吐司从热面包机里拿出来，在两层间摊上刚煎的鸡蛋。哈莉接过来，吹了吹气，让吐司不那么烫口。

哈莉咬了口吐司，“你也许听过一个关于这个的笑话——”

“鉴于你之前的行为，我现在还不想听笑话，哈莉。”

金发女孩朝她吐吐舌头，先一步走出了厨房，当艾薇走到她身侧时，发现对方怔在原地怔在原地，拿着吐司的手停在空中，就在胸口上一点，下巴下一点的位置。

艾薇顺着她的目光看去，她们的床头柜上，放着一个玻璃杯，里面斜插一枝玫瑰，玫瑰枝条间别着一张纸片，上面的字迹清晰可见。

“LOVE YOU —— JOKER.”


End file.
